The other half
by pirateofmyship
Summary: When an old villain escapes prison and seeks revenge, the guardians will have to do everything to stop her from destroying Kandrakar. No one really knew the true power of the heart of Kandrakar, nor the existence of his other half… until now. AU Femslash WillxCornelia
1. The beginning and the end

A/N: This story is an AU so don't go crazy with all the mixed stuff in here, it doesn't follow the books straightly, but in some sort of way it does. The girls will be around 17 years and the background story will be a little different from the books; hey, it's an AU after all. As you all must already know, W.I.T.C.H does not belong to me. Oh. And this is a femslash. Don't feel comfortable with it, don't read it. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The day had dawned sunny in Heatherfield. It was a morning like any other, but the day was definitely not like all the others, thought Will.

Standing at the big gate of the Sheffield Institute, Will seriously thought if she should or not pass the gate that morning. She had made a very important decision that morning and knew that she would suffer with it. She was thinking about it a lot lately and finally she had made up her mind. She knew that the news would shake everyone, but even knowing that she wasn't going to change her mind. She thought and rethought many times about it, revived the good times and the bad ones in her mind, but still, the decision didn't come out of her head.

Two years passed... two years of many events and a lot of emotions. She had grown a lot, both physically and emotionally. In two years many things can change. And Will knew that.

It had all started that day... when she saw in a window shop as she passed on her bicycle, the reflection of her transformed image. Since that day she realized that she wasn't like the other girls of her age and, as crazy as it sounded, that she had magical powers.

A lot happened after that and Will realized that she wasn't a completely normal girl for her age, she had important responsibilities and duties to fulfill. She wasn't only Wilhelmina Vandom the daughter of Susan and Thomas Vandom anymore, whose father left without giving any news; now she was a Witch, a guardian of the Veil that separated the earth from Meridian and one of the guardians of the heart of Kandrakar.

Her life used to be basically divided between: being a Witch, fighting evil and villains who now and then wanted to destroy the Earth; being the closed Will, sensible and with a passion for frogs; the Will who was always dedicated to her friends; the Will who was messy, clumsy and was always late to school; the Will who took bad grades in school, leaving her always grounded at home; and, finally, the Will who was unconditionally and completely in love with Matt.

She did not know what else she loved on him, he had so many qualities! He was sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, had a music band and liked animals... the sweetest guy in the planet! Besides being in love with her. From the viewpoint of her friends, they were the cutest couple of the five ones. And she also thought that. Thought... in the past... Two years ago. Now she wasn't so sure about that.

Will, despite being a little closed up girl, had always been a great leader; she couldn't be as intelligent as Cornelia or Taranee who loved to study, but she always tried to give her best in the tests, though she knew it wasn't _really_ her best; at home she tried very hard to adapt to her stepfather and the idea of having a little brother, but when it came to questions concerning the heart, Will was completely naive. And even more naive when it came to Matt. Dear, sweet and lovely Matt. It was what she thought.

But with time, she saw that Matt also has his faults like everyone else and that he was a little like most of the boys on his age, after all, he was a boy! And for Will boys were all the same: fake, liars, disloyal... with the exception of sweet Matt, of course.

But time passed and Will had changed and some things about her also changed.

There was the battle against Phobos in Meridian where the five friends and Elyon, the true heiress of the throne of Meridian, joined forces and managed to defeat the evil Prince Phobos. Now things were quiet in Meridian and on earth too. There was also the release of Yua, the banshee who had been imprisoned by Ari in Arkhanta and made his servant. After the release of the banshee, the five did Maqui, the mute son of Ari, speak, giving up one of their precious gifts, and although things appear to be quiet, they were constantly on alert. With Phobos it was always better to be safe than sorry.

It was with this thought that the redhead with brown eyes took a deep breath and decided once and for all to pass through the huge gate that contained an affixed sign that read _Sheffield Institute_. As always, she got there late to biology class and blamed her indecision for the delay. She spent her entirely biology class and the remaining classes very distracted until the biggest break. And when her friends asked if there was something wrong with her, Will only answered that everything was okay with a smile not very enthusiastic. Until Hay Lin, the most absent-minded of the five friends, realized that something was wrong with the guardian of the heart. And all became even more evident when the four friends saw a Will not very happy dragging Matt, who was with the same face of _I don't understand you_ as always, to the farthest corner possible of the school.

"What's wrong, Will? Why are you with that face?" Matt asked confused. He had tried to kiss Will, but she dodged the contact leaving him confused.

'_When the girls dodge away from a kiss is because something is wrong, right?'_ Matt thought. And, by chance, he got it right on the fly.

Will stared at him for a few seconds and then looked away from him. It hurt so much to have to do that!

"I... You know, Matt... I think that... this... this is n-no longer resulting... between us. Our relationship. Do you understand what I mean?"

The boy with brown-hair down to his shoulders looked surprised and a little scared. Will had her arms crossed around her body and big teary eyes.

"What? What do you mean _this is no longer resulting between us_?"

"I mean that... I can't take it anymore, Matt." She said in a small voice, struggling not to let the tears fall. "I want to break up."

After hearing her words Matt got lost and confused. What? Why? Everything was so great between them. '_And I like her so much_.' He thought. '_And I know she likes me too, so... why?_' Just when things were so good between them! He couldn't believe her.

"But Will... Why now? What happened? I... I did something wrong? I don't understand... tell me if I did something wrong, I can... I can fix it. You can't do this to us. Please, Will..."

"I need some time, Matt. And you did nothing wrong, I just need time to think about... about us." She averted once more his gaze, laying her eyes in her four friends that were on the other side of the courtyard, although they were looking at them curiously. She knew all of them were curious, especially Irma, but for now she would have to let them be confused. She was going to tell them everything later and cry on their shoulders, but for now... now she really needed to finish it.

"I don't understand, Will. You want time to think about us? You can't _think_ about _us_ without having to break up with me?" Matt said ironically without actually wanting to. He was very nervous and afraid of losing Will. His beloved Will. "I like you so much, and I know you also like me too."

"That's truth Matt, I like you very much. But that's exactly the problem." She sighed. "Matt, I don't know if I like you like I did before, you know? I have been thinking a lot recently and I've come to realize that I don't feel the same about you anymore. Time goes by and some things change..."

"Yeah, well... some things do change, but others don't. You, for example, you keep being that same _immature_ and _egocentric_ girl I met two years ago, because you can't see what's right under your own nose. You could've said if you are with someone else, I'm a big guy now, you don't need to come with those lame excuses! You can take your time now." The boy said hurt, and turning his back to Will, he moved away from her with quick steps without looking back.

After hearing the words of the young man for whom she had once been in love, Will couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they came with all their strength, burning the redhead's cheeks. Will ran towards her classroom and picked up her backpack with happy little frogs in it, grabbed her things and went through the school gates without caring about the protests of her friends, especially Irma. When she got home, she locked herself in her bedroom and cried the rest of the day.

It was just the end and the beginning of a new cycle.

* * *

A/N: Banshee - A creature that realizes wishes.


	2. Watchers

A/N: Well, here is chapter two. And to answer the review from guest: first, thank you for the review. I always thought that Will and Cornelia would make a fine pair but I only had the books and it was even more exciting to imagine it all. Cornelia's with Caleb here, but Peter makes a little appearance. Now, regarding Nerissa, if you keep reading you'll find out :)  
Yes, I know I have some grammatical errors, thank you for pointing that, but in my defence, I've lost contact with my only beta and I'm portuguese, so... sorry for that, I'll try to do my best! :)  
Sorry for the huge note :P**  
**

* * *

"Can you please remind me again why it is that she broke up with him if she was going to stay like a zombie?"

"Irma!" Cornelia reprimanded her. Irma shrugged as if to say '_don't blame me_' and continued:

"Seriously... I still can't believe that 'couple sensation' broke up. It's like… Wait a minute! Does that means that I won't be able to see cute-Jay anymore?"

"Irma!" Cornelia almost shouted, trying to make the inconvenient friend shut up. "At least once in your life: stay quiet!"

"If Will broke up with Matt this means that we will no longer be able to watch Matt's band rehearsals and Jay is part of the band. Will, you can't..."

"Stop, Irma! Can't you see that you are just worsening the situation? How do you manage to be so insensitive in a moment like this?" The blonde asked this time really furious.

"I'm not insensitive!" Irma snapped, getting up from the chair she was sitting.

"Of course you are!" Cornelia also stood up. Now the two were face-to-face.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"ENOUGH!" Taranee yelled, getting in the middle of the two.

The guardians were reunited in Will's extremely messy bedroom and the four friends were trying to comfort Will in every way they could think of. For two days Will didn't go to school or gave any news so they decided to follow Irma's idea of just 'show up' in the redhead's house. And there they were.

Will was in a terrible state with huge dark circles under her eyes, she looked a little pale and her eyes were extremely red. The scenery in the bedroom of the guardian of the heart was a chaos. Everything was out of place, the clothes were scattered, there was crumpled papers on the floor and a lot of tiny teddy frogs scattered on the floor. Basically, the situation was chaotic!

And Will wasn't much different from her room: tucked under the covers with the same pajamas with tiny frogs from two days ago and a lot of scarves and photographs of her and Matt scattered around the bed, she sniffled annoyingly and looked like a real zombie.

"Stop it once and for all! We came here to help Will, not to make matters worse." Taranee pushed Irma gently back to the chair. "Sit here, Irma. And you Corny, stay there next to Hay Lin, preferably far away from Irma."

Cornelia positioned herself next to Hay Lin with a scowling face and crossed her arms. Will sniffled the millionth time that day causing Corny to roll her eyes and Irma to sigh heavily.

"So Will... do you feel better?" Hay Lin asked softly.

"Not really."

"You know Will, I think Irma has a point here. Why is it that you broke up with Matt if until last week you were both still in love, more than Romeo and Juliet?" Taranee sat on Will's bed and stroked the little dormouse's head curled up next to will.

"It's true. And you still like him." Cornelia said.

"That's the problem that none of you seem to understand! I don't know if I like him as I liked before, you understand?" The redhead sniffled feeling defeated.

"Oh ok. It's a new boy then?" As always, Irma the curious.

"Of course not, Irma! I just need some time to organize things in my life, I need to dedicate myself to school, it's our last year and… and..."

"And... you can't do all of that with a boyfriend like you used to do before all of this?" Cornelia asked ironic.

"Apparently no…" Muttered the girl with Asians features.

A hush fell in the room and will sighed, feeling obliged to break it.

"Some things change and I think that what I felt for Matt changed. I didn't notice that today or yesterday, I've been feeling this for a long time, but he's so sweet and caring that I couldn't find a strong reasonable reason to break up with him. And now... well, now not even his kiss makes me feel all the butterflies in my stomach as I used to before. I don't know what happened."

"And now you have plenty of time to think." Irma did a quotation mark with her hands in the last word.

"Yeah." Will smiled sadly.

"I only hope that what I feel for Caleb never changes." Muttered a distracted Cornelia, looking at her hands in her lap.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The little reunion of the young guardians hadn't gone unnoticed for two people: one of them was Himerich, the Oracle, who meditated in the mystical room of nowhere, inside a sphere far away from time; the other was nothing more and nothing less than... Nerissa!

The former guardian of the heart of Kandrakar hadn't lost a single word of the young guardian's conversation and soon a plan began to form in her head. She had noticed something else in that room and she would figure it out no matter what the cost was. She planned to get back the heart of Kandrakar - which had been taken from her by the damned oracle and her former friends - at all costs and she wouldn't keep efforts to get it back.

Now would be the perfect time to start putting her plan of revenge into action, after all, she just needed an opening. A small gap to achieve her goal. And the gap was opened... the gap was Will.

She thought it would be hard to get to Will because she was the strongest of the guardians, the link between the five, the one which was less fragile. But in the end, she was mistaken. Everything would begin with Will and would end with her. When she got what she wanted she would eliminate the guardian of the heart that was rightfully hers with all the pleasure. She would escape mount Thanos, the filthy place where those idiots had stuck her and left forgotten and she would end all the guardians. She would end them all.

Smiling, Nerissa closed her eyes and then opened them, turning to watch the conversation of the guardians of the veil trough a crystal ball.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Nearly a week had passed in Heatherfield. Will was back to school because aside from not wanting to miss none of her classes her friends insisted so much for her to return that she didn't had a way to refuse. The only thing that Will didn't want at the moment was to come face to face with Matt. She still felt very hurt by his words and she also knew he was hurt with her and to run into him would just make things worse. So when the bell rang and she and her friends left the classroom for lunch she didn't gave into her impulse to look for him with her wandering eyes and went with her friends to the place where they always stayed. For the first time she followed a really useful advice from Irma. She had said for her to raise her head and to not feel as defeated as she appeared to be. Deep down Will wondered if that decision had been the right one to make. While she had many doubts she also had certainties. And one of them was that she didn't want to see Matt in front of her very soon. At least for a while until the pain in her chest went away.


	3. The Heart of Earth

A/N: Wow. 8 months! 8 fucking long months! I don't even know where to start apologizing for kinda abandoning this story, I had so much problems in my personal and academic life these past 6 months that I didn't even had the inspiration to continue this. Can't say all of them are solved now but today I came across this fanfic and decided to continue - one day till the new year (shame on me) - or at least try to. I don't like leaving stuff unfinished so from now on I will do everything in my powers to continue with the story and I hope if there's still someone reading they'll like it. So... sorry for the long note xd

And enjoy!

Ps: This one's a short chapter but the next one's already in the oven xd and sorry for any mistakes, don't have a beta and I'm Portuguese.

* * *

"Lillian Hale!"

Cornelia's scream echoed through the house. The little blonde shuddered in her room as she heard her older sister's scream. Lillian winced as she imagined the reason why Cornelia had screamed like that. She jumped out of her bed just as her bedroom door got opened and closed violently by an angry Cornelia. She looked at her and quickly noticed that her sister's face was anything but friendly.

"Lillian…" Cornelia snarled while slowly approaching Lillian who took two steps behind still a little shaken by the outburst. "Where's my super expensive jacket, the one I bought last week?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sis." Lillian tried to make her best innocent face.

"Don't give me 'I don't know what you're talking about' because I know it was you! Come on, tell me!"

Lillian looked at her sister without knowing what to do or even where to start telling Cornelia that she had accidentally stained her jacket without her sister trying to pull all her hair as punishment. She knew Cornelia and she could be very scary when she wanted, very different from calm and rational Cornelia that everybody knew. Not even Napoleon could escape her sometimes and she mentally called him a traitor. He was hiding himself underneath her bed since he heard Cornelia's scream, trying to escape alive this time.

"Corny… don't be angry, it's just… there has been a little accident with your jacket, nothing to worry about I can assure you… hum… you see, I may have stained it a little bit…" By the time she finished Cornelia's eyes were almost out of her extremely red face. "But I swear I didn't mean it!" She rushed in.

Cornelia was ready to drop another scream when Lillian's bedroom door opened again.

"Cornelia Hale! What do you think you're doing?" Asked an older blonde woman who looked extremely like Cornelia but with glasses. It was Elisabeth Landon, her mother. Her blonde straight hair reached her shoulder blades and the glasses on her face left her looking a little more serious than usual. Her arms were crossed and she was looking straight to Cornelia waiting for an explanation for all that noise.

"Mom, Lillian-"

And she talked and talked for some long and hard minutes, but in the end Elisabeth sent her older daughter to her room promising that she would buy another jacket similar to that which Lillian had ruined with Lillian's allowance cash - which earned her several protests from her younger daughter and a triumphant grin on her older daughter's face.

Later that day, after telling what Lillian did to Irma, Will, Taranee and Hay Lin by conference call, Cornelia still had some time to gossip with her friends until…

"Cornelia! I need that phone immediately!" Her mother screamed from the other side of her bedroom, pounding at her door.

"Give me a moment, mom!" Cornelia screamed back, making her friends move the phone away from their ears for a moment.

Cornelia then said goodbye to her friends and with a grumpy face returned the phone to her mother. When she returned to her room she went to her drawers and took her favourite nightgown out then grabbed an elastic band and put her long blonde hair in a high ponytail getting ready for bed.

She had inherited the long blonde hair and the smart blue eyes from her mother just like Lillian had too. She was the tallest of the five guardians and some may say the prettiest too. She grew up a lot in those two years and now she barely looked like her fifteen year old self, her body had gained some more accentuated curves and all the boys still fell at her feet. But Cornelia never had eyes for them, she has never been all that interested to go out with boys, at least the ones that constantly asked her out, and that's why she always dismissed them. Well, that and the fact that she had a boyfriend. She thought every single one of them were the same… until she met Caleb. Her sweet boyfriend, Caleb.

She met him in her dreams and he was the perfect boy for her, and when the two met and he said that he too had seen her in his dreams she had no doubts that he was the one for her. He was everything a girl like her could wish and a little bit more. The prince Charming of her teenage dreams. After that the passion between them took little time to happen and they soon engaged in a long distance relationship. Caleb was stubborn and didn't want to leave Meridian even after prince Phobos was defeated and held captive in the Tower of Mists. Cornelia knew her feelings were reciprocated and she couldn't be happier, even if Caleb insisted on staying in Meridian.

Melancholic, she laid in her bed and covered herself. She missed Caleb. She missed Elyon too but she knew her friend had to fulfil her duties in Meridian as she was the true heiress of the Meridian throne and now ruling as its rightful Queen. But still, she missed her sometimes.

It was Sunday morning when Cornelia was woken up by a ringing phone. She knew that neither her mother nor her father were going to wake up to answer it let alone Lillian, that's why she got up quickly and opened her door while still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned making her way to the stairs but before she reached them she went to her little sister's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. She wasn't angry with Lillian anymore and she smiled after seeing that her sister was fine. After all, she loved her sister and Lillian could be an angel when she wanted. She then thought briefly to her new mission and how much her little sister was going to need protection in the future since Lillian didn't even dreamed of her new responsibilities or her new powers as the heart of earth. It was her duty as the guardian of earth to protect her sister no matter at what costs.

Then she made her way downstairs and quickly picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello." Cornelia answered with a sleepy voice.

"Cornelia? It's Taranee."

"Oh, hi Taranee."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Corny. I just wanted to know if you're free today."

"It's ok, Taranee. Hum… I think I am, why?" The blonde asked now curious.

"I wanted to know if I could come to your house later to talk, you know?"

"Yeah, It's ok you can come. Can you come after two?"

"Yes, it's perfect. See you later then."

"Bye." Cornelia hung the phone and put it in its place. She realised by her friend's tone that she was a little serious and she was very curious to know what was it that Taranee wanted so much to talk to her about. What did she want that couldn't even wait Monday morning at Sheffield's Institute?


End file.
